


Chelly: One Shots

by teamchelly



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchelly/pseuds/teamchelly
Summary: My main fanfic seems a bit pointless now that Neighbours are literally heading down the direction I was heading down so I've decided to post some one-shots, let me know what you think!





	Chelly: One Shots

**Accidentally in Love -** _this is mainly dialogue because I'm rubbish at the rest but please let me know what you think!_

Chloe's eyes looked slowly upwards to view Elly stood in the doorway of the Brennan's house. She hadn't been expecting her, nor the solemn yet excited expression that Elly's face held.

“I just did it," Elly said abruptly as she breathed heavily. Chloe hadn't got much of a chance to give the other woman a greeting before she'd started speaking. A confused expression flashed up on Chloe's features, the darker haired woman could have been talking about anything for all she knew.

“Um... _okay_. What did you do?” Chloe let out a small laugh. For a moment she was concerned Elly might be drunk but it was the middle of the day and she seemed perfectly sturdy on her feet. 

“I told him.” Chloe narrowed her eyes at her friend. She could feel the nerves creeping up her spine, creating goosebumps on her arms. Had Elly told Mark about Chloe's feelings for her?

“Elly, who did you tell what? You’re really starting to freak me out.”

“I-I told Mark I can’t marry him.”

“WHAT?! Why?! You were so looking forward to the wedding." She paused and looked downwards for a short second. "Where is he?”

“He’s at work.” The older woman paused and looked to the ground, removing her gaze from Chloe. “I-I just- I realised something. I was never Mark’s first choice and I guess I got used to that. But when I saw you and your ex _together_ -“

“Elly, no..." Chloe warned, not wanting to know where this was going. She didn't want her hopes to be built up only for Elly to change her mind and go back to her brother. A gasp had escaped her mouth but all that was left now was a sigh and a shake of her head.

“Will you let me finish?”

“Fine.”

“ _Thank you_.” She paused, clasping her hands together nervously. “When I saw you and your ex together I realised I’ve never felt that jealous of anyone. _Ever_. I realised I didn't feel that when Mark chose Paige and I had to stand there...watching them. Chloe, I don’t want to be somebody’s second choice-"

“No Elly, Mark’s moved on from Paige. He loves **you** now. He’s your one true love, you can't deny it because you said it yourself. It's in your wedding vows.”

“Yeah...and maybe I thought that at the time. But even so, I was looking at you when I read them out for the first time. I was thinking about-." She trailed off, forcing herself to look Chloe in the eye again. "I guess what I’m trying to say is somewhere along the line - and I don’t know when or where- but somewhere I accidentally caught those feelings too.”

“No, this isn’t right. This is a dream. Chloe, wake up you’re dreaming about fantasies again.” The younger woman started giving herself multiple taps on the head, acting humorous as she always did in difficult situations. 

“Chloe, no. I mean it. Will you take me seriously for one minute?!”

“Elly, you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I’m a grown woman of course I know what I’m _doing_.”

“No! No you don’t. Because you've just thrown your long and **perfect** fairytale life away for someone who’s...someone who's not only your fiance's sister but who can’t share all of that future with you!”

“I don’t care. I totally respect Mark still, but Chloe, the time I get with you will be better than a _lifetime_ with him.” Chloe exhaled. She wanted it and she couldn’t stop herself anymore. She felt her lips attempt to wander in Elly’s direction before suddenly stopping herself.

“You should leave. We can’t do this, you deserve better than me.”

“Chloe, please-“

“I need you to go. This isn't fair on Mark and he's my brother.”

The lighter haired girl swivelled around on her feet, only hearing the sound of the front door bang shut behind her. She could feel the tears trying to turn her eyes all red and puffy. Chloe forced herself to take breaths, trying her best to calm herself down. But for a second she paused and it felt like life had halted, her heart included. That was when her feet moved again, turning to face the door and suddenly speeding out of it before she could catch her breath. The rain outside trickled down her body as she ran, trying not to trip over into the puddles. 

“Elly, wait. I can’t.." she breathed out when she was just metres behind the brunette woman. Elly slowly turned around, eyes smudged with mascara, her makeup a mess. "I-I can’t stop myself, not after all this time. I'm selfish but I-" Chloe's eyes looked directly into hers. Her feet tiptoed closed until she'd tilted her head upwards and locked her lips onto Elly's and then came the kiss. There was no hesitance, there was no hovers, only lips colliding in one sudden movement - as much passion from either side. 


End file.
